The overall aim of this project is to validate the ability of serious game simulation training in the obstetrical setting to reach educational objectives. Obstetrical providers (physicians and nurses) will be randomized to either 'classic' simulation lab (mannequin based) training, or serious game simulation training. Both systems will be designed to teach electronic fetal monitor interpretation and associated decision-making, and content will be matched across platforms in order to accurately measure the performance of the delivery modality. Objective outcome measures will be assessed using a well-established in situ simulation, which will maximize the generalizability of the results to real-world clinical performance. We have partnered with the American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologists to develop this research and to disseminate our results. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This program has high potential to decrease the rate of avoidable fetal injury and unnecessary cesarean deliveries due to inappropriate electronic fetal heart monitoring interpretation and related decision-making, particularly at hospitals without easy access to simulation centers. Maternal care accounts for 5% of all healthcare costs in the U.S, which spent an additional $17.4 billion on maternal care due to delivery-related complications in 2008. Mismanaged cases result additionally in a high cost to society both in terms of long term medical care of the injured infant and in terms of liability costs, which directy impact the cost of healthcare to society.